


Beyond Words

by latenightreading



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightreading/pseuds/latenightreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're French don't know any English and lost. A difficult situation to be in if not for Jeff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate. I do not actually know how to speak French but I wish I did. I cannot get over thinking about Jeff speaking French though... in his voice... just perfect

You step off the plane, clutching the sling of your bag in excitement. This is the first time you’ve been in theUnited States. Kristen meets you at the gate, holding up a large sign with your name. You run up to her and hug her, squealing with joy. If it hadn’t been for Kristen you wouldn’t be here right now. She fixed your papers so that you would be able to study inAmerica. She paid for your flight and convinced your parents to let you go. She was your family, being cousins of almost the same age; you spent most of your childhood together. You promised each other that you would get out of your little French province and move to greater things together.

Kristen tells you that your things arrived the other day at the dorm. She says that you will go there now but only to freshen up because you have a full day planned. She takes you out, walking through the crowded streets. You walk into several boutiques, coming out empty handed. You tried on clothes and parade around but bought nothing. It was a shameful habit you never broke.

You both decide to take a break for lunch. She takes you to a fast food diner, ordering for you the typical American burger and fries. The portions are big and oily. You barely make a dent in your meal. But you’re a sucker for dessert so you get a wonderful mouth watering ice cream cone. You look out the glass window; your eyes catching a glimpse of a handsome figure. He walks in an air of confidence, head held high, chest out. You follow him, forgetting that your cousin has just gone to the washroom.

He’s wearing a suit, black jacket with a dark blue shirt and silver tie. The sunglasses on his face just make him all the more appealing. At this point, common sense has been thrown out of the window. You aren’t even trying to be subtle about your following him. The man turns around abruptly pulling of his sunglasses; you gasp in surprise as he peers down at you.

“Are you following me?” You quickly turn around, expecting to see Kristen but she isn’t there. You look around you, realizing that you’ve just followed a man to nowhere. You start to hyperventilate, fanning yourself with your hands.

“Je ne parle pas anglais” you say, a look of desperation on your face.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise

“You have got to be f*cking with me.”

“Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Je vous ai suivi sans réfléchir et maintenant je suis perdu. J'ai besoin de trouver mon cousin. Aidez-moi!” you clamor, pulling at your own hair.

“Wait. What’s wrong? Calm down.” He grabs your wrists, preventing you from ripping out your hair. “Sh*t. I don’t understand a word you’re saying.”

You look around frantically, pointing behind you saying over and over you need to find your cousin. You pull him along, asking him to help you. “Do you want me to see something?” Jeff let’s you pull him, searching the crowd for something out of the ordinary. You stop at the corner, unsure of where you’d come. How could you? It had been Jeff leading you this whole time. You look up at him, tears starting to form in your eyes. The predicament you were in was just too much to handle.

“No, no, no. D-don’t cry. uhm” a spark flies and Jeff grabs his phone from his pocket “Quel… est… le problème?” in a stroke of genius he uses google translate. You stop sobbing, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand.

“Je me suis perdu. J'ai besoin de trouver mon cousin.” You sniffle

“Perdu…” he looks up from his phone “You’re lost. Perdu. Okay. So I guess we just retrace your steps essentially my steps since you followed me.”

He holds you’re hand, leading you through the streets. You jump with joy as you see the fast food diner you were just at.

“C'est tout Kristen devrait être là à m'attendre.” You assume your cousin is waiting for you. You briskly walk into the diner

“Kristen? Who’s Kristen…” Jeff follows you, still worried.

You look around, she isn’t there. You go to the bathroom, call her name, no one answers. Jeff is standing there, hopeful. The look on your face tells him that you haven’t found her. “Kristen n'est pas ici" you lowering your head.

“Kristen?” he presses a finger to you. You realize he thinks your name is Kristen. You shake your head and tell him your name “Kristen est mon cousin”

“Oh, your cousin.” He presses his hands to his chest “Jeff.” You smile and nod at him repeating his name. “

“Do you know where you live? Oh!” Jeff takes out his phone again “savez-vous de votre domicile?” You shake your head

“Ah mais il est près de mon école” you realize the door is near where you are about to study and there could be only how many dorms in that area. Jeff takes you to your university and after having a lengthy chat with the woman at the information, he comes back holding a list.

There are at least ten addresses written on the paper. “Well, let’s go.” Is all Jeff says, holding your hand once again. You go from one address to the other. Jeff talks for you, asking if there is someone goes by the name of Kristen. Five dorms send you away, you’re exhausted.

“Okay, let’s take a break. Wanna eat something?” He pretends to eat an invisible sandwich., with nomnomnom sounds You laugh and nod. He leads you to a hotdog stand. You stop him before he orders. Biting your lip, you aren’t too sure how to explain it. “Uh mooooo” then you shake your head. Jeff looks at you utterly confused. “Uh buck, buck buck.” You even do the gesture, making you look like a chicken in distress. Jeff laughs so hard he clutches his sides in pain. “So, you’re vegetarian too.” You nod laughing at yourself.

After your meal, you continue your search. The sun has set, this is the last address you have. You grip the paper tightly, almost ripping it. Jeff holds your hands. “It’s okay. This will be it for sure.” He smiles. You had to smile back, not at what he just said because you didn’t understand him anyway. But just seeing his smile made you feel warmer.

You come up to the building. Kristen was sitting at the steps, clutching a cellphone. You look at Jeff, glee filled your eyes. You had made it back. It was a long day but you managed somehow. In the rush of all your emotions, you hug Jeff. Reaching up, you kiss him. It’s a spur of the moment kiss, just a press of your lips on his. You hadn’t thought about it in the slightest but your heart started to race

You look at him, still clutching his cheeks, breathing heavy. Slowly, you put down your hands. You hear Kristen’s voice, she’s running up to you. “Adieu” he says softly, turning around. Before you utter a word, he’s gone.


End file.
